The Son of Sobek
by cherrystop
Summary: My take of what happens after the excerpt of the Son of Sobek. Starts from the excerpt that Rick Riordan posted. Alternating POVs between Percy and Carter. Reviews are welcome. First fanfic, so read it if you wanna make my day.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY**

My eyes narrowed at the symbol of the fist that was approaching my face.

This was what I got for saving this kid? A _fight_?

Anger flooded through me like a wave. (Ha ha, little water joke there!) I raised my hand and summoned a wave of water, and the fist hit the water.

The fist thing disturbed my wall of water, causing drops of water to fly everywhere. Through the water, I could see the boy staring at me with wide eyes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I snapped. I put my hand down, and the water went down with it.

The kid's mouth was in the form of an O, and he looked back and forth from the water to me. If this kid wasn't going to say anything, I wasn't going to force him.

Unfortunately for him… Riptide was.

I pulled out my ballpoint pen, and a smirk appeared on the kid's face.

"What are you gonna do, _write _on me?" He asked.

"Not really, I don't use this pen for writing." I replied.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I really use it… for _this_." I said with a smirk.

And then I took off the cap.

Riptide came out, looking bronze and deadly in the sunlight.

I pointed it at the kid, under his chin.

"You can obviously do your magic. And, as you just saw, I can do my mine."

The boy kept his head high and looked me right in the eyes. If it hadn't been for bobbing Adam's apple, I wouldn't have noticed how nervous he was.

"Look, I can't risk getting hurt. How about we… drop our weapons and introduce ourselves? That seems like a pretty good idea to me. I won't do any powerful spells, and you won't use any of your powerful… powers."

I looked at him. "And exactly why should I trust you? You're the one who tried to kill me first."

He glanced at the sword and then looked at me directly in the eyes. "I swear that was an accident, I was really tired, and I was going to use the spell to get me out of the crocodile, but then you came, got me out, and ticked me off, so the spell came out right then, and I couldn't stop it."

I nodded. His story was believable. It's hard to focus on other stuff when you're wiped out from fighting. But spells? "Spells? Was that what the fist was? Does this mean that you're a wizard?"

"I'm a magician. My name's Carter Kane, and I'm descended from the Egyptian gods. I can harness a god's powers and use them against my enemies." He seemed a little smug as he said this, but I shook it off. As casually as I could, I told him who I was.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of the sea god. I have control over water." I motioned to the water and continued. "When I said that your monster was on my turf I was talking about land and water. Like I said before, it ate a pegasus and terrorized Long Island."

"Cool." Carter said. "Well, now that we're done with introductions, you wanna go get the crocodile? I think I could use your help."

I nodded, a grin forming on my face. "Of course I'll help. Just don't let it eat you again."

Carter rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we have some croc butt to kick."


	2. Chapter 2

**CARTER**

We talked as we walked in the water towards the direction the monster had gone.

Percy told me about the Greek gods, and how they had kids with mortals. He also told me that the kids would have powers, like him. After he finished his little intro to Greek mythology, I told him about the Egyptian gods, and how Sadie and I could tap into Horus and Isis's powers when we wanted to.

Percy would interrupt my Egyptian mythology introduction frequently and exclaim, "That's so cool!" or "Awesome!"

Finally, after I finished talking, I asked him about his shirt.

He looked at me with surprise, as if he wasn't expecting that question. Well, I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't expect it either, but the shirt was really bugging me.

"It's my camp T-shirt," was all he said.

Unfortunately, his reply didn't answer my question. I still couldn't read what came after the word CAMP, it was blurry as though I couldn't see without glasses.

"What does it say after CAMP? I can't read it," I said to him, hoping to get a better answer.

This time, his facial expression was more thoughtful and curious.

"You can't read it?" he asked. "It says 'Half-Blood' in black letters on a bright orange T-shirt. How can you not read that?" he questioned again, baffled by my question.

"I don't know," I answered, irritated by the bluntness in his response.

Suddenly, Percy tensed up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him and shook my head. But then, I heard a sound. It sounded like something rough scratching against a smooth surface and something swishing through water.

I froze. We were standing in water.

I looked at Percy with wide eyes, and he motioned to looked at the water slowly…

And when I looked at the water, I saw two yellow eyes looking back at me.

I guess I shouldn't have looked at the monster directly, 'cause it lunged at me the moment I saw it.

I acted on impulse. I grabbed my khopesh and sliced one of the croc's arms off, and also stabbed it in the stomach.

The crocodile-monster hissed in surprise, but then began to growl as it limped towards me. Why don't these things realize that they're going to loose? Why don't they—wait.

Why wasn't it turning into dust?

I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head when I noticed the stream of water that was flowing onto the crocodile's skin, healing its wounds.

Percy seemed to realize this too, because he was cursing like a sailor.

He jumped on the croc's back and started to stab it repeatedly in the neck with his sword. The stream of water that was flowing on the monster got thicker as the wounds Percy made got worse.

As I was trying to think of the right magic word that would send this monster into the Du'at, the tail of the monster whacked me in the side. I flew back, and my head hit a sharp, hard rock.

"CARTER!" I heard Percy yell.

As the crocodile started to lumber towards me, I started to get out of my daze. _Think Carter, think_. I didn't need to send this monster to the Du'at. But, I could make it _explode_. The world was still twisting and turning when I finally remembered the right word:

_Ha-di._

I saw a flash of bronze fly over my head, impaling itself in the head of the monster. The monster turned to Percy, who had thrown his sword at the monster. Finally, after what seemed like years, the monster exploded, sending chunks of crocodile meat and flesh flying everywhere.

I looked at Percy, who was covered in the monster's blood.

"_You_ did that?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I got up and took a deep breath of air. I felt like I was going to throw up. Percy noticed my condition and ran to me.

"How badly did you get hurt?" he asked, worried.

"I don't—" I was cut off as I turned around and barfed.

Good job, Carter. Way to make yourself look good.

"Dude, you don't look so good. I think I should take you to Camp Ha—" he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I looked at him uncomprehendingly.

Everything was shaking and spinning so much, I couldn't focus at all.

Finally, the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took such a long time on updating this chapter! I just have so much school work, and I wasn't feeling well at all today. Anyways, here's your chapter!**

**PERCY**  
Who DIDN'T know that pulling Carter out of the water was a pain in the neck? C'mon, guys! Raise your hands, I can't be the only one!

You guys are probably thinking, BUT PERCY YOU'RE THE SON OF THE SEA GOD YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO THE WATER!

Well, I'd like to see you guys try to move someone with water when you are completely DRAINED of your energy! I didn't even have any ambrosia left, I gave what I had in my pockets to Carter.

Speaking of which, I didn't even know if he's… compatible with that godly stuff. I just prayed to the gods that he was.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I didn't need to drag this kid to Camp Half-Blood, I had a special friend to do that. I raised my fingers to my lips and whistled for Blackjack.

A second later, I heard Blackjack in my head.

_Can't stay away from me for long, Boss?_

I rolled my eyes. "Can you take him to camp?" I asked, referring to Carter's limp body.

_Who's that? Another demigod? The wine dude is gonna be really pis—_

"BLACKJACK!" I yelled, exasperated by his lack of attention. Hey, I may be ADHD, but you don't see me changing the topic every 2 seconds. "No, he's not a demigod. He's a magician."

_A MAGICIAN? WHAT ARE YOU, HIGH? _

I sighed. "No, Blackjack, he is a legit magician. He even used his spells on me." Grudgingly, I added, "And I gotta admit, they were pretty wicked."

Blackjack whinnied again. _Yeah, right. If I'm right, you're giving me sugar cubes for the next two weeks! If I'm wrong, you're giving me two weeks worth of sugar cubes today!  
_  
I scoffed. "Nice try, Blackjack. Now that you're done talking, can you take us to camp?"

Blackjack flew down to us, galloping during the whole process. (Why do they gallop when they fly? They're not even using their legs!)

_Get on, Boss!_

I put Carter on his back first, and then I hopped on.

It took ten minutes for us to get back to camp. Everybody was doing their everyday activities, like archery and mountain climbing. As I hopped off of Blackjack, I saw Chiron teaching some kids who to use their bow and arrows. Some kids (mostly Apollo's) shot their arrow right at the bull's eye, while other kids' arrows ended up falling on the ground or short of the bull's eye. At least they didn't end up shooting their arrow at their teacher's butt.

Soon enough, Chiron noticed me and Blackjack. Carter was starting to gain conscious, because he was muttering things like, "Sadie, stop being an idiot," or "Zia, kiss me". I snickered at the last comment, but then frowned, wondering if Annabeth had ever heard me say something like that in my sleep.

Chiron trotted up to me. "I see you've come back. Did you kill the monster?"

"Yeah…" Chiron still hadn't noticed Carter laying on Blackjack's back. "But we made some unexpected discoveries on the way…" I trailed off, leaving Chiron confused.

"Discoveries? What discoveries?" His eyes lit up with happiness. "Did you find a new demigod?"

"Er… well… no, not exactly." I answered. How was I going to tell him Carter? Maybe he already knew about Egyptian mythology. Maybe he wouldn't kill me for bringing Carter here.

"Not exactly? Percy, what are you talking about?" He asked again.

"I found this kid. He's not a demigod, though. He says he's of Egyptian descent…" I stopped talking, because Chiron finally noticed the body that was laying on Blackjack.

Blackjack said, _Oh, you are going to GET it._

_Shut up! _I thought back at him.

I cleared my throat. "His name's Carter," I said, looking at Chiron.

Chiron was holding Carter's khopesh, looking at it with fascination. Then, he put it down, and said five words:

"He should not be here."

"Why not? The camp's boundaries let him in."

"Percy, our camp is made of people who belong to our gods. He belongs to another set of gods." Then, he irritatedly questioned, "Haven't you thought that someone would be looking for him? They could attack us if we have him here."

I shook my head. "He said that they wouldn't be expecting him for another hour."

Chiron did the I-know-I'm-going-to-win sigh, and looked at me. "Percy, do you know what the time is? You left 2 hours ago. When did this boy tell you that his family or group that he belongs to wouldn't expect him for another hour?"

"Uh," I replied stupidly, "an hour ago."

Chiron did the I-knew-I-was-going-to-win sigh and told me to take Carter to the infirmary. I did as he told, but right when he was on a bed, I shook him awake.

"No, Sadie, go away, I want to sleep!" he whined.

"I'm not your darn Sadie, Carter! Wake up!" I whispered harshly.

"Wha…?" Carter said groggily. He took in his surroundings and sat up immediately. "Ugh, my head hurts like poop. Where am I?" Then, with wide eyes, he asked, "What's the time?"

I winced. "Yeah, that's why I woke you up. You're at camp, and you have to leave. I think you're supposed to be home by now."

"Yeah, I got that. Can you help me—"

He was cut off by a piercing female scream.

"WHERE. IS. CARTER?!"

Carter gulped and looked at me.

"That's Sadie."


	4. Chapter 4

**CARTER**

Great.

Just.

Great.

Suppose my situation is an ice cream cone with sprinkles and whatnot.

Cone = me

Ice cream = pains from fighting the monster

Chocolate syrup = ending up in acamp for Greek kids

Sprinkles = Sadie.

Now, imagine me holding all of that on my own shoulders. Yeah, I know. It's a lot.

Especially with Sadie on it.

I closed my eyes and groaned. Why did she have to come now?

"Is that your sister?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I better get out there." I replied, getting off of the bed.

As soon as I stood up, a wave of nausea overwhelmed me.

"Whoa," I muttered, and Percy came to help me up.

I wanted to walk faster, but I couldn't. Slowly, we walked out of the infirmary, and Percy yelled out a name:

"Annabeth!"

A girl with blond hair ran over. "What, Percy? If you haven't noticed, we have an unknown person on our beach!" she exclaimed, pointing at Sadie.

Oh yeah. Sadie.

"Her name is Sadie. She's my sister." I said casually, as if all of this was completely normal.

Annabeth turned to me."Really? Well, why don't you stop talking and go over there and tell her to calm down? She's disrupting everything!"

"Annabeth, chill. He just woke up. Give him a little time, Wise Girl." When Percy said "Wise Girl", Annabeth's face reddened.

She sighed."Fine. Come on…" she looked at me quizzically."What's your name?"

"Carter," I answered.

"Come on, Carter." she said, taking Percy's hand in hers.

Oh, so this must be Percy's girlfriend!

I guess I must have been looking at Annabeth for a long time, 'cause Percy grumbled, "Look ahead, kid."

I felt myself blush and looked ahead immediately. Annabeth has looks, I'll give her that. But, I will always choose Zia over any girl.

We walked to the crowd that had formed around Sadie. She was talking to a very tall man.

I looked at Percy and asked him who the man was.

Percy answered."That's Chiron." he said."He's the best teacher anyone could have." he added with asmile.

Annabeth looked at him, and they shared a "you-know-it" look.

We pushed through the crowd until I was the person at the front of the crowd.

Now you all are probably thinking, _Give Sadie a hug, she's you sister_, blah blah blah.

Sorry to crush your dreams, but that's not what happened.

Mainly because the first thing I noticed were hooves that belonged to a horse, that belonged to a… man.

I tried to control myself, I really did. But when you see a guy who's a horse waist down, self control isn't the first thing you think of.

My mouth flew open, and Percy nudged me. "This is Chiron, Carter."

I closed my mouth, and then opened it again."You're…"

I trailed off.

"Chiron!" Percy filled in my unfinished sentence with irritation. "Remember, Carter? He's Chiron."

I swallowed slowly (and loudly) and nodded. "Yeah, of course. How could I forget? Percy told me a lot about you."

Chiron nodded and smiled, as if he knew that I actually wanted to say "You're a horse." Either way, it didn't matter anymore, because Percy seemed pleased with my answer.

"Hello?" Sadie said, snapping her fingers. "Am I just supposed to stand here?"

Her British accent was very faint noon land you only noticed it when she was talking really fast.

Percy turned to her. "So, you're Sadie."

Sadie gave me her "I-can't-believe-you-told-them-our-names-now-monst ers-are-going-to-follow-us-everywhere-this-is-all- your-fault" glare. I shrugged it off.

Annabeth noticed Sadie's glare. "Don't worry, Sadie. We're not going to do anything to hurt you guys in any way."

Sadie looked at Annabeth carefully, and then looked at Percy.

"You know who I am. I think it'd be fair if I got to know your names." she said.

Percy scoffed. "Who said life was fair?"

Sadie narrowed her eyes, as if she were going to do a spell on Percy.

But Annabeth's voice beat her to it.

"Percy," she said with steel in her voice as she gave Percy a glare. "His name's Percy. I'm Annabeth, and that centaur," she continued, pointing to Chiron, "is Chiron."

"If you need anything you can ask us, we'll be glad to help." Chiron said. Turning to Annabeth, Chiron then said, "Annabeth, I believe you have this under control. I'll be in the Big House if you need me. I'll have to explain our situation to Mr. D…"

"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said.

Sadie nodded uneasily. "Right…" then she looked at me. "You ready to go?"

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "I wanna see how this place runs!"

She gaped at me. "I come all this way to find you acting like a toddler? This is _so _not happening."

"Oh yes it is." Is aid. "We'll leave after we—"

"_After_? Are you out of your mind? Carter these people belong to Greek gods, who knows if there's some rivalry between them and the Egyptian gods?" she yelled.

"'These people' are right here, and there's no rivalry between the Greeks and Egyptians either," Percy muttered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Annabeth took out a sleek device out of her back pocket and typed something in it. "According to Google, there hasn't been anything major between us. As a matter of fact—" Annabeth was cut off from a groan.

"Annabeth, as much as I love you, I don't think we need a history lesson right now." Percy said, exasperated by the whole situation.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and ignored Percy's comment."My _point_

is that there's nothing bad between us. No one can hold anything against you."

Sadie shook her head disappointedly at me. "Fine. But only for a few hours. Oh, and when we get back to Brooklyn, you're dealing with Bast."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Suddenly, the smell of something sweet and sour overwhelmed everything, and I had to hold my breath for a second.

"Staying? Surely, that can't be happening." A masculine voice said behind us.

Percy sighed and face palmed himself.

"_Mr.D…_"

* * *

**Ugh.**

**I made two versions of this chapter.**

**The first version sucked so much, that I had to make another version.**

**And I also have to study for my finals and whatnot.**

***sigh***

**Your extremely tired friend,**

**㇮6㇮6㇮6Cherry㇮6㇮6㇮6**


	5. Author's Note

**Well, this is awkward. I really don't like it when a writer has an author's note. Why? 'Cause it never ends good, and it means that the author is either going to stop writing or is going to take a break from writing.**

**Anyways, that's why I'm telling you guys this. I don't have the time to write at the moment, due to all the tests I'm having this week. I haven't updated in more than TWO WEEKS, guys. I'm so busy, and it'll be a little bit 'til I update. **

**So why am I telling you guys this if I hate authors' notes? Mainly 'cause if I don't, I'll feel guilty. And I can't spend my time writing because my grades are on the line. If I spend my time writing instead of studying, I'll fail all my finals. And believe me, that is one thing that I don't want.**

**I'll most likely be able to update on Saturday, 'cause I'll be free of any exams and whatnot.**

**Your busy friend,**

**? ﾟﾍﾒ****?Cherry? ﾟﾍﾒ****?**


	6. Chapter 5

How could I have been so stupid?

Obviously, whenever I'm enjoying something or having fun, the god of parties just has to become the god of party pooping.

Annabeth straightened next to me. "Mr. D, this is Sadie and Carter. They're Egyptian magicians."

"Annie Bell, I'm a god. Of course I know that." He said, irritated by her statement. "What I don't know is why they're here."

Is it really that hard to remember our names? Maybe Mr. D will remember our names when Spongebob gets his boat license.

"Your wonderful camp took me in after I was hurt. I must say, you know how to control your campers." Carter said. I rolled my eyes. I guess I should have told Cater that kissing up to Mr. D wouldn't change anything.

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head with impatience.

"What do kids these days say to this? Oh, right. Tell me something I don't know, Egyptian." Mr. D said. "Now tell me what you're doing here. You do not belong here."

When no one said anything, Mr. D snapped. "Tell me or else I'll turn you into cats!"

Cats? Why cats?

This time, Carter's sister talked. "Sir, I don't know who you are, but can you let us go? I don't think the Egypitian gods wouldn't be happy to see very important magicians turned into cats. And even if you did turn us into cats, our guardian—who is the cat goddess—can turn us back into humans."

I wanted to tell Sadie to shut up. If she was going to act smart with Mr. D, she was asking him to kill her.

"Are you testing me, girl?" The god glared at her, and from here, I could see the purple fire in his eyes.

I sighed.

I guess it was up to me to tell him what happened.

"Mr. D, Carter helped me fight off the monster that ate our pegasus. And after the fight, Carter passed out, so I brought him here, to the infirmary. Then, his sister came to take—"

"Are you telling me that this happened because of you, Peter Johnson?"

Ah, poop.

"No." I muttered

"No what?" He asked.

"No… sir?" Why do I get pulled into things like these?

"I want an explanation," Mr. D seethed. Then, doing a very bad imitation of me, he said, "'Sir',"

What I wanted to say was, Last time I checked I didn't sound like a constipated donkey.

Instead, I gritted my teeth and looked at Annabeth, seeking for her help.

Thankfully, she came to my rescue.

"Mr. D, what Percy meant to say was that he thought that if he saved Carter, the Egyptians would like us, and they would be willing to help us when we need any assistance during a war. Right Percy?"

Actually, I did it 'cause it was the right thing to do. "Exactly. What do you think about my idea, Mr. D?" I asked politely, knowing that my manners would irritate him.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to detect any sarcasm in my voice. Finally, he rolled his eyes and demanded us to "get the Hades out of his face".

As soon as we turned around to walk to the Big House, Carter exhaled slowly.

"That guy's got issues." Carter muttered.

"No dur," I said.

Behind us, we heard Mr. D yell, "I'VE GOT WHAT?"

Carter's eyes widened.

"TISSUES. He wanted to know if you had any tissues. Do you have any?" I asked politely (again).

We didn't wait for a reply. Instead, we jogged (Carter ran like his hair was on fire) to the Big House.

* * *

After Annabeth and I showed Carter and Sadie their rooms, we started to show the siblings around.

When we passed the climbing wall, Sadie eyes grew wide. I guess they never climbed a wall with lava.

We continued our little tour and passed the sword fighting arena. Inside, Clarisse was slicing dummies with her sword.

"Whoa!" Carter exclaimed, impressed by Clarisse's sword skills.

Clarisse turned around immediately, and snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "We're showing them around."

"Why? They don't even belong here." Then, she mocked Carter. "'Whoa!' You better be impressed, kid. I bet you guys aren't as good as us."

I was about to punch her face, but the looks on Carter and Sadie's faces stopped me. Carter had a look that could kill, and Sadie had a look that could kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again.

Carter stepped forward. "Maybe we're better than you. Can you blow up something with a word?"

Clarisse smirked. "Of course I can. You know what a bomb and army are, kid? All I have to say is 'detonate' to a soldier and—BAM—the bomb explodes."

Sadie shook her head angrily. "You're not better than us. Believe me. And we have a LOT of ways to prove that."

"Oh really? Show me then!"

As scary as Carter and Sadie were, Annabeth was scarier when she was ticked off.

"BOTH OF YOU—SHUT UP!" She yelled. "I DID NOT COME HERE TO DEAL WITH YOUR DIFFERENCES." After she said that, she took a deep breath and looked at Sadie and Carter. "GO." she demanded, pointing to the archery area.

Sadie protested. "But—"

"GO." Annabeth commanded. Sadie huffed and Carter pouted as they walked away. After they left, Annabeth turned around and looked at Clarisse. "Maybe you should think twice, Clarisse. If these people don't like us because of you, and if they become enemies with us because of you, I will make you regret everything you said everyday."

Withouth another word, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Carter and Sadie.

* * *

As soon as we reached them, Carter and Sadie began to protest.

"She's the one who started the fight!" Sadie exclaimed.

"She should be the one who should be punished, not us!" Carter said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't being punished. I just wanted you guys to—"

"HEY!"

We turned to see Clarisse running toward us. Panting, she said, "You wanna know who's stronger? This is how we'll find out: a game of Capture the Flag."

I rolled my eyes. "They don't even know how to play the game, Clarisse. It's not fair."

"So? They can learn."

"That's like them asking you to—"

"We'll play." Carted said boldly. Sadie stood next to him, arms crossed.

My mouth flew open. Annabeth gave them her _YOU-FREAKING-IDIOTS_ stare.

"What?" Sadie asked after a glance at our faces.

"How hard can it be?" Carter said, shrugging.

Clarisse smirked. "You guys are so stupid." For once, I agreed with her. "But hey, 'how hard can it be?' You guys can be on Percy and Annabeth's side. That should be fair enough for you."

Carter and Sadie both looked ticked off. After Clarisse walked away, Annabeth said, "You guys don't know what you got yourselves into."

Carter shook his head tiredly. "Of course not. You guys should show us how to play."

Sadie jumped up and down. "I have an idea! Maybe I can just cast a spell on that annoying—"

"Sadie, shut up." Carter ordered. Surprisingly, his sister stopped talking. Maybe she was starting to realize how important this was. Carter turned to me and Annabeth. "Percy, Annabeth—teach us how to play this game."

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, but you're going to have to listen to very word we say. The game's pretty easy if you know how to play."

I nodded. "And if you know how to play, then…"

Sadie's eyes brightened as she finished the sentence.

"Then we can win."

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no… see? Read? Type? Ugh, whatever.**

**Anyways, you guys are probably like, YOU SAID YOU WOULD UPDATE 3 (or is it 4?) SATURDAYS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T!**

**Yup, I know, I'm terrible person. But hey, I was VERY busy. My whole life has changed in those 3 (or 4?) weeks.**

**Anyways, did you guys read the real Son of Sobek by the one and only Rick Riordan?**

**I did!**

**It was awesome, and I also read the sneak peek for the House of Hades!**

**And, lemme tell you, it was AH-MAY-ZING!**

**If you wanna read it online, here's the link: clubs/the-heroes-of-olympus/articles/212626/title/ official-house-hades-sneak-peek**

**Now that I got all of that out, I'm gonna go write a chapter for my other story.**

**Your very busy friend,**

**㇮6㇮6㇮6Cherry㇮6㇮6㇮6**


	7. Chapter 6

**CARTER**

Okay, okay, I'll admit: we were pretty stupid to agree to this game.

When we agreed to playing Capture the Flag, I knew we were in some deep doo-doo. Annabeth looked like she wanted to strangle us, and Percy's mouth was wide open, like he was inviting all the bugs in the air to live in his mouth. That thought made me want to tell him to shut his mouth.

Anyways, we were going to learn how to play Capture the Flag. I'd heard of this game before, but when Percy started to explain the rules, I realized that this wasn't our usual, pain-free game.

It was worse— with the "occasional blood and broken arms," as Percy said.

Sadie was actually sitting down with her eyes wide. I was surprised, and knew that she wanted to win because of one thing— Clarisse. She wanted to prove that we were better than than the Gruff Girl, because well, we just were. (Don't tell anyone at Camp Half-Blood we said that.)

* * *

Percy had to help some campers, so Annabeth took us to the armory to pick some armor for us. There were swords, shields, _everything_, lined on twenty shelves. Unfortunately, all of these things were stuff that us magicians just don't use.

"Uh, Annabeth." I said hesitantly, in fear of her blowing up.

"What?"

Sadie and I shared a look and eye-battled over who would tell her. I lost, so I sighed and told her.

"We don't want to use all of this… equipment. We're grateful and all, but this isn't really what we use when we battle."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You guys are going to get _pulverized_ by the other team if you don't have any armor on."

Sadie shook her head. "No we're not," she said confidently.

"Yes, you are," Annabeth shot back.

"Not with an invisibility spell and shielding spell."

Annabeth's eyes bugged out. She seems to lose the ability to speak. "Invisi… what?"

"The invisibility spell," I said casually. "It makes us invisible to others."

She regained her composure. "I know what it means, but… I have to see it to believe it."

I looked at Sadie. _Your turn_, I thought happily. Invisibility spells were hard, and Sadie knew it.

"But, uh, um, isn't dreaming believing and seeing deceiving? Maybe you should just close your eyes and think of me doing the spell." She said nervously, quoting lines from a song.

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "Can you do it or not?"

Sadie sighed. "Fine."

She summoned her wand, closed her eyes, and then she was gone.

Annabeth jumped up and down in excitement. "OOOOOOOH MY GAAAAWDS THIS IS AWESOME!"

Three seconds later, Sadie reappeared with a grin in her face.

"You actually did it," I said under my breath so Annabeth wouldn't hear. She'd gone from shrieking to wondering how the magic allows us to "appear in a dimension and go to another". We didn't go from dimension to dimension when we did an invisibility spell, but Annabeth didn't need to know that.

"So do you believe us when we say that we don't need the armor?" I asked Annabeth.

"Almost… do a shielding spell." She replied with a anticipation.

Sadie gave me a glare that clearly said, "YOUR TURN."

I rolled my eyes and summoned my wand.

Annabeth started to ask a question. "How does your wand just appear–"

I closed my eyes and thought for a few minutes. Why wasn't the shield coming? I stood there like an idiot for 5 minutes as Sadie answered all of Annabeth's questions.

"Carter, is the shield up?" Sadie asked frustratedly. Annabeth had her eyes narrowed, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, it's comi— it's up!" I declared, nodding as I noticed the familiar, light blue sphere surrounding me.

"Where is it? I can't see it." Annabeth said, frowning.

"You're not going to be able to see it. No one can, unless they're in the bubble."

Amazement was clear in Annabeth's eyes, and I was proud of what I'd done.

"You can throw something at him, and it won't touch him." Sadie said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you should—"

"Okay!" Annabeth exclaimed, and she took out a bronze dagger. She threw it at me right when Percy walked into the armory.

"Annabeth! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Percy yelled.

"I'm just testing his shield—"

"He has no shield!"

"Hey guys." I said, trying to distract them from their argument.

"I can't believe you!" Percy was saying furiously.

"I'm not—"

"GUYS!" Sadie yelled.

They both stopped talking and looked at Sadie.

"I'm not harmed. It worked," I said, smiling. I picked up the dagger and handed it to Annabeth.

"What do you mean it worked?" Percy asked, confused.

"The shielding spell," Annaabeth said. "Seriously Percy, I can't believe that you'd think that I'd hurt them!"

"I didn't know," he said sheepishly. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, it's time. The game's about to begin."

* * *

We all walked into the woods and took our places, and Chiron yelled, "Start!"

Immediately, Sadie and pulled up our invisibility shields and ran to the other side. The spell never came easy to us, but I guess when you're under a lot of pressure, things happen without a thought. Percy was fighting another camper, and Annabeth was… I didn't know where Annabeth was. Knowing her though, she probably knew how to take care of herself.

I ran past Clarisse, who was saying, "I'm gonna pound those Egyptians into the ground when I see them!"

I shook my head. _Sucks for her_, I thought. She wasn't going to be seeing us anytime soon.

Suddenly, I heard Clarisse yell, "Hey!" I turned to see her fall on the ground as an invisible force pushed her to the ground.

What the heck?

"Chill, Carter. She unconscious, she'll wake up." I heard Sadie's voice next to me. "You did that?" I asked.

"Yup. She deserved it."

I laughed, but stopped when I noticed a flag on top of a huge pile of rocks that resembled deer poop.

"It's the flag!" I exclaimed happily.

"Carter! Sadie!" A voice whisper-yelled.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Annabeth."

"Where are you?" Sadie whispered.

"I'm invisible."

"Are you mocking us?" I asked, offended.

"No, I'm invisible like you guys too. See?" Suddenly, she was right there. Then, she disappeared as she put a hat on her head.

Sadie gasped. "How…?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you guys later. You have to be quiet, that's how I knew you guys were here!"

I cursed. "Carter! Be quiet! Now let's _silently_ get the flag!" Annabeth whisper-chided.

We ran, and I grabbed the flag. We ran past a group of girls who were checking their reflections, and they shrieked as they saw the flag.

Uh oh.

_The flag!_

"Carter they can see the flag!" Sadie yelled, grabbing the attention of more enemy campers.

I cursed as I heard Clarisse scream, "Stop the floating flag!"

In a blink, I was on the ground with the flag in my hands. I noticed all the ticked off people from the other team surrounding me in a large circle.

Even worse, my invisibility spell was gone, and I was visible to everyone.

They raised their weapons, and I tried summon the shielding spell. The sphere didn't come, and I looked up as a javelin was making its way towards me.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh, and everyone looked up to see a million gallons of water flowing right at us.

_WHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSH!_

* * *

**So, heyo!**

**Yeah, it's been two weeks since I've updated, but hey, I had writer's block!**

**Anyways, moving forward: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story and favorited it and subscribed and whatnot. You guys made me write and get new ideas, even when I thought my mental "ideas" folder was empty and in my mental trashcan. **

**And…**

**That's all I have to say!**

**WAIT!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 7!**

**You're very funky friend,**

**? ﾟﾍﾒ****?Cherry? ﾟﾍﾒ****?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Percy**

It's amazing how our feelings can change so fast. For example, the enemy team when they're about to hurt Carter: confidence.

And then when they see the wave: fear.

Without another thought, everyone, including my team, turned around and fled. Even Clarisse ran, after she stomped her foot and cursed at me.

Before I summoned the water, I almost ran to Carter when someone grabbed my arm. I had turned to see Annabeth. "Don't go yet. We have to surprise the other other team to help Carter."

At the word _surprise_, I had a lightbulb moment and told Annabeth my plan.

Now, back to the present: Carter was getting up to run. This was where Annabeth came in. She appeared next to him and began to explain our plan. When I was sure there wasn't anyone from the enemy team, I put the water back in the creek.

"Good plan!" Carter said as I ran over to him and Annabeth. Then he frowned and looked around. "I wonder where Sadie is…"

"Right here," his sister said, but she wasn't there.

"Where…?" I began to question.

"Right here," she repeated, and she appeared next to Carter.

So, that was their invisibility spell. It reminded me of Annabeth's hat.

"You know the plan?" Carter asked.

"Yup. Continue, Annabeth."

"We don't have much time before Clarisse and her team come after us here, so I'm going to say this as fast as I can. Okay, so step one— the water— is done. Now, we're on to step two: get to our side. Problem is, Percy got everyone, including the enemy team, to run to our side. Clarisse will notice that us four aren't there and will prepare her team to block find us, so it'll be a little hard to get to our side." She paused.

"We can do it." Sadie said confidently.

"I know we can." Annabeth said. "But Carter, Sadie— is there a spell for confusion or sleep? That'll help us get to the other side."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, there is."

"Good," I said. "So one of you will cast a spell on the first row of campers on our side only."

Carter seemed to understand the rest of the plan. "Most of the enemy team will be in the first row, so we take them down with a confusion spell. Then…"

"Step three: we announce that we have their flag." Sadie completed. "Carter, you do have the flag, right?"

"Yes. Are we ready?"

We all nodded in unison.

"Then let's go."

* * *

The other team found out we weren't there quicker than we'd expected. Most of the enemy campers were lined on their side, just in front of the border between the two sides. As soon as an enemy camper spotted us, he yelled to his team.

They started to take out their weapons and charge at us. Out of no where, a stick— Was it a wand?— appeared in Sadie's hand. She spoke one word:

"_Resut_."

Immediately, the opponent campers dropped to the ground. I gaped at the campers on the ground. "Are they asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sadie answered. Annabeth gave me a _Can-you-believe-this?_ look.

Carter grinned. "Come on. They'll wake up in an hour."

The other team came at us. Annabeth and I didn't do anything, we just watched Carter and Sadie say words. Sometimes, the campers fell asleep. Other times, they started doing the chicken dance.

In other words, it was the most entertaining and relaxing game of Capture of the Flag.

Soon enough, we crossed the border into our side. The our team cheered— our plan worked!

* * *

That evening, after dinner, we said our goodbyes. The four of us walked to the beach in silence.

Sadie broke the silence first (obviously). "Well, this is it!" I don't know about you, but she sounded a little excited. Maybe that's because she started jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I don't think it is, though. You guys might need our help, and we might need yours."

I nodded. "We should make signals, just in case."

Annabeth's face brightened. "You could send Blackjack! Just send him in the sky to… where do you guys live?"

"Brooklyn." Sadie answered.

"Good idea. If you see a black pegasus in the sky in Brooklyn, that's our call for help." I said.

Carter's eyes widened. "_A black pegasus?_ I saw one flying around last a few months ago!"

I laughed at his expression. "Yeah, that was Blackjack. There's only one black pegasus in New York."

Annabeth smiled. "So, what's your signal? Oh, and… let's only call for each other's help when we're in a life-and-death situation."

I sighed. "Annabeth, we're in a life-and-death situation _all the time_. Let's do it when we're dealing with end-of-the-world scenarios."

Sadie tapped her chin. "We'll send you a cat if we have an emergency."

What was with her and cats?

Annabeth looked confused. "Right… and what if we don't know if that's your cat?"

Carter shrugged. "You will. It doesn't look like anyone keeps pets here, and the cat will be an Egyotain Mau that can talk."

Wow… Egyptians really like cats.

"Now that that's settled, let's go go GO!" Sadie exclaimed.

Carter called his pet (more like a huge lion-bird) Freak and the siblings hopped on. "See you guys at…" he paused, as if wondering what to say.

"Our next end-of-the-world situation?" I supplied. "Yeah, see you there."

* * *

**The end!**

**Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the usual…**

**BUT…**

**I had a REALLY great time writing this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and… check out my other story, if you have the time. I'm not going to be able to update that story in a while, because I'm busy with school and whatnot. And, like I said previously, THANK YOU EVERYONE, especially my friends! **

**Your very enthusiastic, crazy, happy, sing-alicious friend,**

**? ﾟﾍﾒ****?Cherry? ﾟﾍﾒ****?**


End file.
